


Noodles

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Hanna cancels her plans with Sophie to take care of a sick Marissa.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanna could hear Marissa’s rapid, loud sneezes upstairs in the bedroom. She switched the burner off from the stove in the kitchen before grabbing the hot metal handle of the saucepan with an oven mitt. Lifting the pot, the girl poured some of the steaming, buttered noodles into a bowl and stuck a fork inside of it. Then she grabbed a Scooby-Doo jelly jar before moving towards the instant fridge to push a button. Ice cubes shot into the glass jar along with a stream of filtered cold water. Hanna had set both the glass and bowl of noodles on a plastic yellow tray to carry it all the way upstairs.

Marissa was sitting up in bed with pillows tucked behind her, making a small mountain pile of balled up tissues. With her eyes watery, her nose pink, she turned to gaze at her favorite creation—her Hanna, who was coming toward her side with a tray in her hands.

“I thought you went to Boston with Sophie?” The redhead croaked with questioning. She watched Hanna place the tray carefully down on her lap before taking a seat beside her on the edge of the bed.

“I decided to stay home and take care of you,” Hanna shrugged. 

Marissa clicked her teeth with a smirk, and then reached down to pick up her fork. She twisted some noodles around to balance it and slowly bring it towards her mouth. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t poison you,” Hanna grinned, the second she caught the hesitation from the woman’s movements.

Marissa ate the forkful of buttery pasta. She covered her mouth with her free hand and reached for a napkin once Hanna held one out to her. Wiping her chin while chewing and swallowing, the redhead sniffled her stuffy nose, then reached up to pick up her glass of water. She studied two of the Scooby-Doo characters printed on the glass.

“That’s Fred and Daphne,” Hanna explained.

“I know who they are,” Marissa spoke dryly, rolling bits of noodle out from her bottom gums—having the sudden urge to go brush and scrape her teeth. “They were still around when I was small and young.” 

Hanna leaned backwards to lay her head on top of the blankets that covered Marissa’s legs. Her hair spilled around her like an explosion of sunflower petals. _The girl needs a haircut,_ Marissa realized. _And a good brush to get rid of those whorls and knots._


	2. Chapter 2

“Get up,” Marissa ordered.

Hanna did just that. She watched her legal guardian set the meal tray beside her and started moving and pushing all the blankets off.

Marissa headed straight to her personal bathroom in her blue pajamas and velvet green slippers and started brushing her teeth over the clean, shiny titanium sink. She filled her mouth with Crest toothpaste; letting the bristles of her electric brush spin and run along both her top and bottom set of teeth. She glared at Hanna’s reflection through the medicine cabinet mirror, who was standing by the doorframe, looking back with genuine curiosity. Marissa felt a deep love for the girl, but also rage— _She’s too goddamn pure for this world,_ the redhead thought, spitting into the metal basin with a scowl on her face. She rinsed her mouth and brushed again, tempted to reach for one of her tools to pick her gums. She could still taste the sodium and butter from those noodles...

“Why do you brush until you bleed, Marissa?” Hanna questioned. 

Marissa shoved the brush back into her mouth and squeezed the rubber button with her acrylic thumb. _Why?_ she repeated inside her head. _Why, you ask? Well, it has always been a habit of mine. Back when I was a little girl. I also like to suck on my teeth—did you ever notice that? I dunno. It’s what I do. What I’ve always done for such a long time..._

“A habit of mine,” Marissa grunted, after spitting into the sink once more with threads of blood and saliva rolling down into the drain. 

“Do you like the taste of blood? Are you a vampire?” Hanna sounded so bright, so perplexed. 

Marissa snorted and picked up some dental floss. _Stupid girl,_ she thought more to herself. _And yet, you’re the strongest, bravest person I have ever met. Odd, too. And kindhearted._


End file.
